1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an AC generator for a vehicle and, particularly a feeder arrangement of such an AC generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle AC generator, air is introduced to the contact surface of slip rings with brushes to prevent water, dust or foreign particles from clinging to the contact surface.
JP-B2 4-79224 discloses a feeder arrangement having a brush holder, a cylindrical slip-ring cover, a rubber seal-member which is provided with an air passage open to the contact surface, and a rear cover. The open end of the slip-ring cover is closed by the rubber seal member and the rear cover. However, it is difficult to close the slip-ring cover by the rubber seal member and the rear cover completely because of variation in sizes of the rear cover and the slip-ring cover.